Sesshomaru's Heart
by SilverRavenClaw
Summary: after her mother and entire village is destoryed, Sesshara goes after the 1 responsable. she ends up meeting the inu gang and Sesshomaru. much better then summary. pairings Sesshomaru/OC Inu/Kag Mir/San Nar/Ki.ON HIAUS lost orig chaps have 2 rewrite it al
1. New Found Friends

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the Anime

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the Anime. I only own Sesshara so don't steal her. I made her up for this story.

**Author's note-** ok I'm trying to keep everyone in character so if they seem a little OOC plz let me know and I will try to fix it. I got the idea to write this fanfic after I read "Unexpected Attraction" by DarkSkyeDawn. It is an awesome fic so if you haven't read it you should you'll like it. And "Unexpected Attraction: The Sequel." Ok. On with the story!

A/N- ok re wrote this chapter a little. Sesshara is no longer an inu youkai. shes an ookami youkai.

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold Italics – inner demon talking**_

**Bold – yelling**

* * *

Chapter 1 New Found Friends

Purple eyes scanned the shadows of the forest as Sesshara listened for any signs of hidden danger. Satisfied that no enemy lurked in the dense shadows of the forest, she looked behind her, watching the smoke rise from her still burning home. The youkai, Naraku, had been fighting with the hanyou, Inuyasha, and had destroyed her village. Sesshara's mother had been killed in the backlash of Naraku's last attack. Sesshara turned away from the smoking village and strode into the forest, her mind set on finding Naraku and killing him.

Sesshara walked through the forest as the sun set, intent on finding Naraku. She had seen him come this way direction although she already that he was probably thousands of miles away by now. She would find him and kill him if it was the last thing she did.

Her ears pricked up and to the left, catching the sound of voices. Sesshara turned and headed in the direction of the voices, thinking that whoever was there might be able to tell her if they had seen Naraku. The sun had set so she picked up her pace slightly, causing her silver hair to fan out behind her.

A few minutes passed and she came to a clearing. Sesshara stayed in the shadows, studying the scene before her. A fire crackled merrily in the center of the clearing giving light and heat to the people sitting around it. Sesshara counted three demons and three humans. Sensing that they were no threat to her, Sesshara stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the fire.

Sesshara's presence was known immediately. The neko youkai she had noticed jumped to its feet and in a burst of fire, transformed into its larger form, growling at her. The humans and inu youkai had also jumped to their feet, the inu youkai unsheathing his sword while the little kitsune hid behind their wood pile.

Sesshara recognized the group from her village. The inu youkai had been fighting with Naraku.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want," the inu youkai demanded, studying her just as the others were doing. She turned her head to face him, her silver ookami ears twitching this way and that to catch any sounds.

Her face and eyes held no emotion nor did her voice as she answered. "I am Sesshara and I am searching for the demon called, Naraku."

The little kitsune came out of hiding and jumped onto the young human girl's shoulder. "Kagome. She has ears just like Inuyasha. And look! She has purple demon stripes on her cheeks just like Sesshomaru does. Is she an inu youkai?"

Kagome looked at the kitsune. "You're right, Shippo, she does." Kagome looked at Sesshara. "Why are you looking for Naraku?"

Sesshara looked back at the girl. "To kill him of course." Sesshara looked at the kitsune. "I'm not an inu youkai, I am ookami youkai."

"Put your sword away, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "She's not going to hurt us."

"And how do you know that, **stupid**?!" Inuyasha demanded, his sword still held out in front of him, ready to strike.

"Because you'd be dead already, hanyou."

"**Hanyou!? **How dare you call me a** hanyou!?" **Inuyasha shouted at Sesshara. "You stupid wolf!" He raised his sword and ran at her.

"**Inuyasha!**" Kagome yelled. When he didn't slow down, she yelled, "**Inuyasha, sit boy!**" The beads around his neck glowed then he crashed to the ground, face first, making a crater at Sesshara's feet.

Sesshara looked at the other two humans. "And you would be?"

The man spoke up, "I am Miroku the Monk and this is Sango the Demon Slayer." Sesshara stepped around the crater as Inuyasha started climbing out of it, muttering insults.

"What'd you do that for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Because you didn't listen to me," Kagome replied as Sesshara sat next to the fire. "And put your Tetsusaiga away, Inuyasha, before you hurt someone." Kagome looked at Shippo as he went to sit next to Sesshara, and then stirred the pot on the fire.

Shippo scooted closer to Sesshara, looking up to see her face. "Why do you want to kill Naraku, Sesshara?" The little kitsune youkai asked.

She looked down at Shippo, aware that the others were listening. "He killed my mother while he was battling your friend over there," she explained, indicating Inuyasha. "In his last attack, he leveled my village, killing her in the process and severing my left hand."

Miroku frowned. _How could that be when she has both of her hands? _He thought. _It doesn't make sense._ "How could Naraku have severed your hand? I can see both of them," Miroku inquired aloud.

Sesshara held up her hand, allowing the sleeve of her kimono to slip down exposing her hand and wrist. The group could see a ring of red healing flesh encircling her wrist. "I reattached it."

"What? You reattached it?" Inuyasha scoffed. "You're a hanyou just as I am. We can't reattach anything that gets cut off."

Sesshara pulled the sleeve back down. "You're right, Inuyasha. I am a hanyou, but I am also half Sorceress. My powers as a Sorceress allowed me to do so."

"Hn." Inuyasha said, talking the bowl Kagome had just handed him. Kagome handed everyone a bowl and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Which of your parents was the ookami youkai?" Sango asked while she waited for her food to cool.

"My father."

Sango nodded, tasting her food. "What is he like?"

Sesshara's face remained emotionless. "I don't know. I never met him before he died." She tasted her food, decided that she liked it and began to eat.

They were quiet while they finished eating and Shippo fell asleep with his head on Sesshara's lap. "I must go now," she said, moving Shippo gently off her lap. "Thank you all for allowing me to eat with you, but I must find Naraku." Sesshara stood up, straightening her white and purple kimono.

"Wait!" Kagome said. "Why don't you stay with us? We're looking for Naraku too. He stole some of our Shikon Jewel shards form me and we need to get them back."

"The Shikon Jewel? I have a shard of it. My mother gave it to me a couple years ago." Sesshara said, pulling out a thin gold necklace with a purple shard on it so that they could see it. Inuyasha jumped up. "Why didn't you sense the jewel shard, Kagome?!"

Kagome looked confused. "I…I don't know."

"You didn't sense it because my mother put an enchantment on it so that no one could sense it and come looking for it. She did it to protect our village," Sesshara explained, placing the shard back around her neck. "Alright, I'll go with you. Thank you again, Kagome."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hn. We'd better get some sleep. We've got an early start in the morning."

Miroku yawned and lay down next to Sango while Inuyasha and Kagome lay down together. Kilala curled up next to Sango, now that she was in her smaller form. Sesshara laid down where she had sat for dinner and Shippo instantly snuggled into the curve of her stomach, drawn by her body heat. Sesshara drifted off to sleep, a light breeze tugging at her silver hair.

* * *

ok chapter one is done. ive got almost 4 chapters written right now so i just have to type them up now. ok read and review plz!


	2. Old Faces

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the Anime

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the Anime. I only own Sesshara so don't steal her. I made her up for this story.

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold Italics – inner demon talking**_

**Bold – yelling**

* * *

Chapter 2 Old Faces

The group woke up early the next morning. Shippo was rather surprised when he woke up to find himself curled against Sesshara. Sango restarted the fire and made breakfast so that they could eat before they headed out.

While the food cooked, Sesshara went to a nearby hot spring to wash away any blood she might have gotten on her from her mother. Standing at the water's edge, she untied the sash holding her kimono closed, letting it open. Slipping the kimono off, she set it away from the water so it wouldn't get wet then climbed into the hot spring.

Sesshara ducked under the water, getting use to the heat. She resurfaced and swam around for a few minutes then stopped dead in the water, eyes narrowed as she caught a scent. Turning in the direction of the scent she saw a large boulder. Her hand glowed neon green as she raised it from the water and long thin neon green whip streaked from her fingers and struck the boulder, slicing it in half.

"Miroku!" Sesshara growled at the stunned monk. "If you value your life, lecher, I suggest you leave." Sesshara flicked her hand, sending the whip back in his direction when he didn't move. Miroku scrambled to get out of the whip's way, running back to the rest of the group.

Sesshara swam back to the edge of the water and stood up, water running off her hair, over her breasts and down her body. She picked up her kimono, put it on and retied the purple sash then headed back to the group.

Kagome had just finished handing out bowls when Sesshara came into the clearing. "Are you hungry, Sesshara?" Kagome asked. Sesshara nodded and sat down, accepting the bowl that Kagome handed her. Sesshara noticed that Miroku had a red handprint on his face and figured that Sango had hit him for something.

They ate in silence as they were all still waking up, then put out the fire, packed away their supplies and left the clearing. They traveled for several days and battled numerous demons, some with Jewel shards and others without. In the time that Sesshara traveled with Inuyasha and the others, she proved herself to be a powerful ally. Her sword, Suikotsen, was like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, being made from her father's fang. Inuyasha didn't think that she was any good with it because she never used it until they were attacked by a large horde of Youkais, intent on getting the jewel shards Kagome had.

Sesshara sprang into the air, drawing her sword as she did so. She swung her sword in a wide arc in front of her, golden fire streaking toward the horde of Youkais. The golden fire disintegrated every demon it touched. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded, the Tetsusaiga halfway out of its sheath, and watched as Sesshara slowly descended from the sky, touched ground and resheathed her sword. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Shippo just gawked at her.

_She's as ruthless as Sesshomaru_, Inuyasha thought. _It's a good thing she's not after me…she'd kill me without a second thought_.

Sesshara walked for a few yards then looked back at them. "Are we just gonna stand here or keep going?"

The others looked at each other then started walking again, talking amongst themselves with an occasional argument between Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

Sitting against a tree, Sesshomaru, Youkai lord of the Western Lands, watched a little human girl playing in the meadow across the road. He watched as she gathered an armload of flowers and ran back across the road to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at these flowers, aren't they pretty?" She asked, sniffing the flowers.

"Rin!" Screeched the small toad youkai next to her. "Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru with this ridiculous nonsense!"

"Jakken," The deep voice of Lord Sesshomaru said, "leave her be." No emotion showed on his face nor in his voice.

"Y…yes, M'Lord," Jakken said, bowing to him.

"Yes, Rin. They're pretty," Lord Sesshomaru said to her. Rin giggled and continued to smell the flowers, every so often putting them into Jakken's face so he could sniff them too, mush to his distaste.

Rin looked up at the road, hearing voices. She watched the road, waiting for the owners of the voices to appear over the hill ad squealed with delight, dropping her flowers and running toward a silver-haired female Youkai with dog ears that had just reached the top of the hill.

"Lady Sesshara!" Rin screamed with delight.

Lord Sesshomaru looked over just in time to see Rin hug the yasha(1) around the knees as Inuyasha and his friends reached the top of the hill as well. Lord Sesshomaru stood up, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo throwing him glares.

"Hello, Rin," Sesshara said, hugging the little girl. "Look how much you've grown."

Rin giggled and took Sesshara's hand, pulling her toward Lord Sesshomaru. "Come with me, Lady Sesshara! I want you to meet Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha and the others accompanied Rin and Sesshara. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha demanded, as they drew even with him.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment. "Searching for Naraku, of course."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Hn."

Sesshara looked at the Youkai Lord. She guessed that he was about 7 feet tall, his silver hair reached his knees. He wore a red and white kimono that had bone armor. She thought that the fur boa he wore on his right shoulder was for decoration.

Rin lead Sesshara up to Sesshomaru and stopped when they stood in front of him. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is Lady Sesshara. Lady Sesshara, this is Lord Sesshomaru." She said, beaming up at him.

"So you're the Youkai that took Rin in after her parents were killed," Sesshara mused. "The people of my village had heard that a fierce Youkai had taken Rin in and protected her while she traveled with him."

Lord Sesshomaru studied the yasha. He could tell that she was half Ookami Youkai but he couldn't tell what her other half was. He knew she wasn't half human because he couldn't smell any human blood in her like he could with Inuyasha. "I have told Rin that she may leave any time she wishes. I do not keep her against her here with me against her will." Though Sesshara didn't smile, Sesshomaru saw the smile in her eyes.

"Rin," Sesshara said, kneeling to the girl's height and slipping a silver necklace with a red gem on it off and hung it around Rin's neck. "Your parents left this with my mother so she could put protection enchantments on it for you. I know that Lord Sesshomaru will protect you but he can not protect you while you are separated from him. This will."

Rin smiled at her then threw her arms around Sesshara's neck, hugging her. "Thank you, Lady Sesshara."

All of a sudden, the sky went dark with black and dark purple clouds. A foul smelling purple fog-like substance came from all around.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Sesshara all said at the same time, both males drawing their swords and waiting for Naraku to appear.

* * *

(1) _yasha_ means female demon

Ok, chapter 2 is done, yay! Chapter 3 should b done soon. Read and Review please.


	3. The Final Battle

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the Anime

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the Anime. I only own Sesshara, so please don't steal her.

A/N- I am not a fan of Kikyo. I do not like that woman. Any story of mine that she is in, she will not be a 'good guy.' So if you like Kikyo don't be mad at me for not liking her like you do and making her be a 'bad guy.' I really think she should have just stayed dead or had died when she fell off that cliff when Kagome's body had tried to take her soul back, but that's just my opinion. So you have been warned.

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold Italics – inner demon talking**_

**Bold – yelling**

* * *

The Final Battle

"Jakken," Lord Sesshomaru said, "take Rin and Ah-Un and go up onto that mountain behind us 'till I tell you to come back."

"Yes, M'Lord," the small toad youkai said. "Come on, Rin, let's go."

Rin nodded and climbed on to Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon youkai, with Jakken and left the group, heading to the mountain Sesshomaru had indicated. A light breeze stirred the purple fog-like substance, bringing a new scent with it.

Inuyasha's head snapped up looking for the source of the scent. _She can't be here_, Inuyasha thought. _Why would she be here?_ Inuyasha didn't have time to look as the Sanyosho, the Insects of Hell, began to swarm them.

Instead of using her sword, Sesshara used her poison whips, one from each hand. Sesshomaru was surprised that she could use the whip as she was an Ookami youkai not an Inu youkai, he didn't let his surprise show on his face, however. Sheathing his sword, he too used the poison whip. Sango killed the insects with her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, while Kagome used her sacred arrows. Miroku could not use the Wind Tunnel without getting poisoned so he used his staff to kill the insects and Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga. Shippo used his Fox Fire against them.

Before long, the ground was littered with the dead insects. Just as Inuyasha ran forward to kill more of the Sanyosho, an arrow zipped by him, just missing his head, and thudded into the tree. Imuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked in the direction the arrow had come from. There, at the crest of the hill, stood a woman in the garb of a miko, loose red pants and a fitted white top. There were three soul-collecting youkais around her. The string of her bow still vibrating.

"K…Kikyo…?" Inuyasha said as the miko notched another arrow. Inuyasha saw another person come and stand next to her. His long black hair, red eyes and white baboon pelt told Inuyasha all he needed to know.

"So. You have all decided to gather here together to try and destory me," Naraku's cold voice was quiet but they heard it nonetheless. "I will destroy you all here. Much easier then hunting you all down and killing you one by one."

"Die, Inuyasha!" Kikyo loosed her arrow, aiming for Inuyasha's heart. He dodged the arrow, his heart crushed.

"Why, Kikyo…? I thought you loved me. Why are you trying to kill me? And why are you with Naraku?"

_Hmph. How can Inuyasha still care about Kikyo after all she's done to him?_ Kagome thought. _She doesn't deserve him. That evil witch. She never even cared about him I bet._

Kikyo's laugh was cold. "Me? Love you? You, a filthy half breed? Yes. You thought I loved you, Inuyasha. And you fell in love with me," Kikyo laughed again. "Poor, poor, half breed, Inuyasha. I never loved you. I love Naraku." As if to emphasize Kikyo's point, Naraku took Kikyo into his arms and kissed her.

_So. This is the priestess, Kikyo. The miko who bound Inuyasha to a tree with her sacred arrow for 50 years. _Sesshomaru thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Naraku has the Jewel shards. Oh! The shards have fused together in his body!"

Inuyasha nodded, letting Kagome know that he'd heard her. Sesshara rolled her eyes, she didn't understand why they were just standing around talking. "Kagome, take her out with one of your arrows," Sesshara told her quietly, since Kagome was standing next to her anyway. "Where's the Jewel?"

"The left side of his chest, where his heart should be," Kagome told her, notching an arrow and aiming it at Kikyo. Kagome loosed her arrow as Kikyo turned back to face them. A blood crudling scream tore out of Kikyo as the arrow struck her heart. Kagome's sacred arrow ripped through Kikyo's body and exploded, taking the miko with it.

Inuyasha shook himself out of his daze as Kikyo exploded and the gathered souls of the dead left her. One of the souls went to Kagome instead of disappearing with the others. _Ki…Kikyo's gone…_ "Naraku! You bastard!" Before Inuyasha could take more than a few steps toward Naraku, he saw a silver, white and purple blur streak past him toward Naraku.

Sesshara lashed out at him with her poison whip, slicing open Naraku's cheek. Naraku hissed in pain, surprise in his eyes. "I have never seen you with Inuyasha and his group before. Who are you. Tell me your name."

"My name is of no concern to you, Naraku," Sesshara told him in her usual emotionaless voice. She lashed her whip out at him again and he dodged this time. Naraku waited 'till she got closer then picked her up by the throat.

Sesshomaru shook his head. _You got too close, Lady Sesshara, there may be no… _Sesshomaru stopped in mid-thought as he watched Sesshara's right hand emitt a neon green glow.

"N…Naraku," Sesshara choked, "say hello to…my poison claws." With that, Sesshara shoved her hand into Naraku's chest, her fingers closing around the Shikon Jewel. Naraku screamed in pain as the poison began to eat his flesh.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. _She tricked him. Used herself as bait to get to the Shikon no Teme._

Sesshara screamed as Naraku plunged his hand into her chest and out her back. "Not very pleasant, is it, half-breed," Naraku hissed, yanking his hand out of her chest.

Sesshara laughed a cold emotionaless laugh that had shivers running down even Sesshomaru's spin. "You really are a fool, Naraku."

"And why is that?"

"I really thought you'd know by now," She said.

"And what should I have noticed?" Naraku sneered.

"Hn. That the Shikon Jewel is no longer yours!" She said ripping her hand out of his chest. "Kagome! Catch!" Sesshara threw the Jewel as Naraku kicked her to the ground.

Inuyasha waited for Sesshara to move out of the way and Shippo caught the Jewel for Kagome. "Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his sword. Golden flames streaked across the ground toward Naraku just as a sacred arrow was buried deep in his throat. The Windscar reached Naraku, tearing through his body now that the Jewel no longer protected him. Kagome's arrow exploded, blowing apart Naraku and the Windscar took care of what was left of him.

Sesshomaru watched as Naraku's body turned to dust and the Miasme disappeared. Shippo ran over to Kagome, the Jewel in his hand surrounded by a dark glow. As soon as Kagome touched the Jewel, the dark glow was gone.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. There was sadness in his face. _He's thinking about Kikyo. Of course he is, how could he not? He loved her and she didn't return the feeling. Even though she used him, he still loves her._ "Inuyasha," Kagome said aloud, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kagome, I'm alright," Inuyasha replied, sheathing his sword. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sesshomaru leaving on his demon cloud. He noticed that Sesshara was still bleeding from her chest and back as she stood up. "Kagome. We should get Sesshara to Kaede to get that wound of hers taken care of."

Dizziness struck Sesshara when she stood up. Inuyasha held onto her so she wouldn't fall and lead the way back to Kaede's village.

* * *

Ok chapter 3 is done. Im trying to keep them in character so like I said let me know if you think some is OOC ok? Good. Warning though, Sesshomaru will be out of character in later chapters so….yay..anyway, read and review plz!


	4. A New Arm for Lord Sesshomaru

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the Anime

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the Anime. I only own Sesshara, so please don't steal her.

A/N- Ok in the Anime Sesshomaru only has one arm and so far in my story I have kept to that. Now, he gets a new one lol. He's been a good boy so he deserves it. lol

A/N- thank you to little-mija69 for being my first review . hope the pm i sent helped with your questions.

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold Italics – inner demon talking**_

**Bold – yelling**

* * *

Chapter 4 A New Arm for Lord Sesshomaru

Kaede sat behind Sesshara applying medicinal herbs and bandages to Sesshara's wounds. Kagome and Sango sat in the hut as well. Kaede had banished the men outside 'till she was finished.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede," Sesshara said over her shoulder, "but I don't need the medicinal herbs or the bandages. I'll be healed by tomorrow most likely."

"Yes, however, ye have lost much blood so ye may not heal as fast," Kaede replied.

Sango nodded, "She's right, Sesshara. You did lose a lot of blood and that wound is bad."

"Just let Kaede fix you," Kagome told her.

Sesshara sighed and sat still while Kaede finished putting the bandages around her chest and pulled her kimono back up around her shoulders and tightened the sash.

"Can we come back in yet?" called an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Yes, Inuyasha, now you may come in," Sango replied.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo came back inside the hut and sat down. "You should go wash the blood out of your kimono before it won't come out," Inuyasha told Sesshara. "The blood's been on it for two days now, you should clean it soon."

Sesshara looked down at her kimono. Inuyasha was right. Blood stained the front of it as well as the back. "Lady Kaede, do you have anything that I could borrow to wear while I wash this?"

"I have some of Kikyo's old clothes…" Kaede started.

"No, Kaede," Inuyasha said, taking off the top of his red kimono and tossing it to Sesshara. "Here, you can borrow this."

She nodded her thanks and walked to the door of the hut, stopping to put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "If you follow me, monk," she said so only he could hear her, "Sango will never have to worry about you getting her pregnant." Sesshara watched as all the color drained form his face and he nodded. She let go of his shoulder and left to find the hot spring she had seen when she had been brought to the village earlier that day.

When Sesshara found it again, she thought that it was beautiful, with a light mist rising from the surface of the water giving that place an air of mystery. Taking off her kimono, Sesshara wrapped Inuyasha's red kimono top around her body and tied it closed with her sash. She wrinkled her nose at how short it was, just barely at mid-thigh, and set about her task.

Kneeling by the edge of the spring, Sesshara began washing the blood from her kimono. She smiled inwardly when she saw that the blood was coming out. Once she was sure that all the blood was out, she wrung out all the excess water, started a fire and hung the kimono near it so it would dry faster. Letting her eyes close, Sesshara leaned back against a tree, enjoying the heat of the fire.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked from Ah-Un's back. "Can we go see Lady Sesshara?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the little girl, whose face looked hopeful. Sesshomaru knew that Sesshara had been badly wounded in the fight with Naraku, but he didn't know if she had lived. He didn't want Rin to find out if her friend was dead by going to Kaede's village, as he was sure the yasha was there having been with Inuyasha's group. Lord Sesshomaru stayed silent for another moment then nodded. _If she is dead, Rin would find out sooner or later._ Sesshomaru thought, turning his demon cloud in the direction of the village while Rin giggled with delight.

About an hour later, they flew over the hot spring Sesshara had fallen asleep at and landed in the village. Following Inuyasha's scent, Sesshomaru found Kaede's hut and walked in, closely flowed by Rin and Jakken.

Upon seeing the demon lord, Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant, Tetsusaiga drawn. "What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru!?"

Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless as Rin answered, "We're here to see Lady Sesshara!"

"And what business do ye have with her?" Kaede asked.

Again, Rin answered. "I'm her friend and I wanted to see her!" The smile the girl had had the entire ride there began to fade. "She didn't die from her wounds, did she?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "No, Rin, she's alive. Stay here and I will go get her." Rin nodded. "Jakken, you stay here as well, see that nothing happens to Rin. If anything does happen to her, I will kill you and everyone in this village." With that, Sesshomaru left the hut and summoned his demon cloud, flying toward the hot spring he had seen on the way to the village. He had seen someone there and had a feeling that it was Sesshara.

Lord Sesshomaru landed in the clearing, on the opposite side of the fire from Sesshara. He watched her as she slept. He noticed that she wore Inuyasha's red kimono top and that her kimono was hung next to the fire. Sesshara's brow furrowed now and then as if she were dreaming, her right hand gripping the hilt of her sword. Sesshomaru also noticed how short the red kimono was on her, giving Sesshomaru a better look at her long legs.

_**Beautiful.**_ His demon told him, and for once, Sesshomaru agreed with his demon.

A light wind stirred the clearing, bringing Sesshara's scent to Lord Sesshomaru. _Roses and herbs? _He thought, sniffing the wind. _An_ _interesting scent for a demon. _He sniffed again. _And the forest._ Sesshara's brow furrowed again and the scent of fear entered the clearing, her hand gripping the sword tighter. _What is she afraid of? What could she be dreaming of that makes her afraid?_ Sesshomaru wondered.

Sesshomaru stepped around the fire, which was now hot embers, to awaken Sesshara. Sesshomaru had taken no more than a step in her direction when she was on her feet, Suikotsen drawn and fully transformed resting its point at Sesshomaru's throat. Sesshara's eyes snapped open and for a moment they were the red of her demon.

Sesshomaru stood still, shocked and surprised by how fast she was, although he didn't let it show. He also noticed that the fire had sprung to life as well and wondered if Sesshara had caused it. Slowly, her eyes turned back to purple. Seeing where her sword was resting, she quickly removed it.

"L…Lord Sesshomaru. Forgive me," she said, her sword going back to its original form to be placed back in its sheath. "I do not know what came over me."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he moved around her and sat against the tree, seemingly staring into the fire. Sesshara didn't mind his silence, especially after all the talking Inuyasha and his friends did. Feeling her kimono to see if it was dry, she took it down and went behind a clump of bushes behind the tree that Sesshomaru now sat.

Sesshomaru listened to her as she got dressed and saw when she came back around the tree. As Sesshara tugged down the sleeve of her left hand, Sesshomaru caught sight of the raw ring of flesh encircling her wrist. Tossing Inuyahsa's kimono top over a low hanging branch, Sesshara added more wood to her fire to give more light.

"What did you do to your wrist?" Sesshomaru asked as Sesshara sat across from him.

"Hm? Oh, this?" She asked showing him her left wrist. Sesshomaru nodded. "It was severed when Naraku and Inuyasha tuned my village into their battleground," she explained, her voice still holding no emotion. "The attack that took my mother's life took my hand as well."

"Did you re-grow it or reattach it? I don't care. I'm just curious."

_**Liar. **_His demon told him.

_**He lies.**_ Sesshara's demon said.

"I reattached it," she answered, ignoring her demon. She pulled her kimono sleeve back down. "It's still healing though. How did you lose you arm, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha cut it off," Sesshomaru stated simply, "with his sword, the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshara thought for a moment then looked at the demon lord. "Would you like me to give you back your arm? I will do so if that is what you want."

Sesshomaru stared at the yasha who sat across from him, calmly waiting for his answer as she added more wood to her fire. Sesshomaru nodded, a movement that did not go unnoticed. Even though Sesshara was looking at the fire not at him, Sesshomaru knew that she could still see him. Sesshara moved to sit in front of Sesshomaru.

"I will need to see your arm," Sesshara told Sesshomaru, reaching toward him and pushing his kimono down over his shoulders and to his waist, exposing both his arms and chest. Sitting with her legs under her, Sesshara touched what remained of Lord Sesshomaru's left arm. _Nearly the entire arm is gone,_ Sesshara thought. _At least there is some of it left, it will make it easier._

Sesshomaru did not take his eyes off her. He didn't know why he hadn't stopped her from pushing his kimono down. He was also surprised by how gentle her touch was. _She has the touch of a healer. Gentle and soothing._ Seeing a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru looked down at Sesshara's hands. They were now surrounded by a soft blue light. Sesshomaru watched as the light surrounded what was left of his arm and sank into the flesh through the muscle and into the bone.

"Was your mother the Ookami youkai?" Sesshomaru asked, nodding toward her silver wolf ears. He could feel a comforting heat coming from the bone in his arm.

"No. My father was the Ookami youkai," Sesshara continued healing Sesshomaru's arm, the blue light re-growing the bone, muscle, nerves, blood vessels and flesh. "My mother was a Sorceress."

"A Sorceress? Could she do this as well?" Sesshomaru looked down at his arm again. He now had an elbow and a small portion of his forearm.

Sesshara shook her head. "She told me once that in all her years, she had never seen anyone who could re-grow or reattach lost limbs. She told me that it was a very rare ability and I should put it to good use."

_Very rare indeed,_ Sesshomaru thought. _The only youkai I know of who could re-grow lost limbs was Naraku._ Even though Sesshomaru had not seen her full powers yet, he could still tell that Sesshara was very powerful.

"What did your father say about it?" He asked her. He was starting to get feeling in his arm. He was amazed at how fast she was able to heal him.

"My father died before I was born, so I don't know what he would have said. I don't even know what his name was." Sesshara wondered why she was telling him all this, but she found that Sesshomaru was easy to talk to.

Silence settled between them, but it was a comfortable silence. Sesshara continued her healing while a small sliver of the moon rose into the sky.

* * *

Inuyasha paced Kaede's hut. He was becoming impatient. Sesshara should have been back by now. And so should Sesshomaru for that matter. Inuyasha looked over at Rin. She and Shippo were playing together and she didn't seem worried that Sesshomaru had not come back yet. Nor did Jakken, who stood off to the side watching Rin, his staff of Two Heads with him should he need it.

"What is taking that bastard so long?" Inuyasha said to no one in particular. Kagome, Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes.

"Don't you insult Lord Sesshomaru, half-breed!" Jakken screeched at him. Rin looked up as Inuyasha hit Jakken on the head then shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with Shippo.

Inuyasha lost his patience. "I'm going to look for them." With that he walked out of the hut and began looking in the forest that was named after him. He knew exactly where the hot spring was so he decided to look there first. He saw the fire first, burning brightly. Then as he landed in the clearing he was Sesshara sitting with her back to the fire in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was surprised and shocked as he saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were closed and his kimono was pushed to his waist, giving a clear view of his naked chest and arms.

_Arms?! As in two?_ Inuyasha thought coming closer. He saw the steady soft blue light coming from Sesshara's hands, her eyes closed as well.

"Do not touch me, Inuyasha," Sesshara said as he reached out to touch her shoulder. He stopped, wondering how she could've known what he was going to do when her eyes were still closed. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment as he watched the last couple of Sesshomaru's fingers re-grow in the blue light. Reaching out, he grabbed her shoulder and was immediately blasted backwards into a tree at the edge of the clearing by a burst of red fire.

"I did warn you, Inuyasha," Sesshara told him as Sesshomaru's fingers finished re-growing. Sesshara placed a hand at Sesshomaru's shoulder and the other at his hand, the blue light stretching between her hands and covering his entire arm so she could make sure everything was working properly. "Lord Sesshomaru, move your arm for me," Sesshara said as Inuyasha got up from the ground.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, looked down at his new arm and tried to move it. He opened and closed his hand, making a fist, then rolled his shoulder and bent his arm at the elbow. The blue light disappeared from her hands as Sesshomaru moved his newly grown arm. Sesshomaru nodded his thanks as Sesshara stood up. Pulling his kimono back up, he stood as well.

"Why the hell did you give that bastard back his arm?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshara turned her head to face him, her eyes cold and emotionless. She flicked her hand and Inuyasha crashed to the ground face first, making a crater. "Show some respect, Inuyasha," her voice was cold, and sent shivers down the males' spines. "as it was you who took his arm in the first place." Sesshara flicked her hand again; Inuyasha rose out of the crater and stayed suspended in the air as if an invisible hand held him there.

_She must be using the powers of the Sorceress,_ Sesshomaru thought.

_**She powerful,**_ his demon said. _**She our mate?**_

_Quite you,_ Sesshomaru told his demon.

Sesshara walked over to Inuyasha, his kimono top in hand, "Thank you, for letting me borrow this," she said handing it to him and releasing him from her hold. "Lord Sesshomaru. You never did say why you were here."

"Rin wanted to see you."

Sesshara nodded, put out her fire then walked out of the clearing toward the village. Sesshomaru also walked back to the village. Inuyasha shook his head and followed after them.

* * *

yay! chapter 4 is done and i think this one is a little longer then the others lol. im gonna try to get chap 5 done soon, but it might be awhile, im graduating this week so it could be a while. R&R plz!


End file.
